No Regrets
by sheepeater
Summary: "Show me your regret," she says. I have none to speak of. ; post-series, slight AU


**Word Count**: 1,541

**Characters/Pairings**: Hinamori Momo, Aizen Sosuke, Hitsugaya Toushiro; slight HitsuHina

**Timeline/Spoilers**: post-WW; major spoilers for chapter 169

**Summary**: "Show me your regret," she says. I have none to speak of.

**Notes**: Not particularly pleased with this piece, either, but I'll post it anyway. xD

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hitsugaya asked for about the dozenth time that day.

"You know better than anyone how much I need this," Hinamori replied calmly.

"I know, but—" he cut off, sighing and rubbing his temples. "There's no need to rush things; maybe now's not the time. And that bastard's not going anywhere. Trust me," he added as an afterthought. "What I mean is, are you certain that you're ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Toushiro."

The rare use of his given name caught the Tenth Captain off guard and momentarily immobilized him. Next thing he knew, Hinamori — and any trace of her reiatsu — had vanished. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and muttered something under his breath. "I hope you know what you're doing...Baka Momo."

Said fukutaichou was already halfway to her destination, feeling slightly guilty. Her friend's genuine concern was touching and very meaningful, but this was something Momo decided she'd have to do on her own. She couldn't always rely on 'Shiro-chan' to protect her from the bad guys, nor did she want him to. She wanted to stand up for herself for once and show the world the new Hinamori Momo.

The fragile, easily impressionable creature from before no longer existed. The sting of betrayal and the harsh realities of war had changed her, changed them all. Hinamori had strived to become a different person, and once the goal was acheived, there was no turning back.

_xxx_

Aizen Sosuke sat in his damp and dreary cell, silently brooding.

He was currently awaiting a trial beofre the Gotei 13. Not exactly what you'd deem an impartial jury, but with the Council 46 still..._unavailable_, it was all that could be prepared at a moment's notice. Not that it really mattered who sat judge or jury. No one in their right mind would grant pardon to the monster responsible for their near destruction.

His arms, legs, and just about everything else were bound. His zanpakuto had been disintegrated in the final battle, but no one was taking any chances with the man who'd, for years, secretly conspired against them and attempted to obliterate them all — nearly succeeding.

Too bad _nearly _wasn't good enough; not in his book at least. If not for Kurosaki's self-righteous brat, he'd doubtless be sitting upon his throne, in his _rightful _place as king of both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo at this very moment. But, no. His glorious dream had been shattered, replaced by this horrible nightmare, which was in truth the worst kind of nightmare of all; the one called 'reality'.

He cursed them, cursed them all, but Kurosaki Isshin most of all. Why if he hadn't up and married a human — can you imagine? — and had that nuisance child in the first place... It was all that clown's fault! Aizen had always hated the bumbling idiot and the only good thing to come out of this was that he could now freely admit it. But the villain's musings were soon interrupted by an unexpected visitor...

A slight shadow appeared in the doorway of the chamber; a young boy, perhaps. _That time already? And so soon... Where did all the time go? _Aizen chuckled wryly.

As the figure ventured closer, it became apparent that it wasn't a 'he' after all, but rather a familiar face, one he'd never thought he'd see again, and in his prison cell of all place! Oh the irony, that his messenger of death would be none other than...

"Hinamori-chan!"

The mask had effortlessly slid back into place. It was, after all, like a second skin to him, if you will.

His former Vice-Captain made no sing of responding, merely continuing to stare at him with those same glossy eyes. Had a complete stranger entered the room at that exact moment — based on her expression — it would be almost impossible for them to be able to tell which of the two stood on death row (if not for one being behind bars, of course).

"Hinamori-chan," he prompted, but again to no avail. He sighed and continued on. "There's been a bit of a misunderstanding I'm afraid. You see, I'm not supposed to be here," he chuckled while gesturing to the shackles. "Now if you could just help me out of here so I can talk to Sou-taichou and the others..."

Again, there was just silence.

"Now, Hinamori," he began more sternly, dropping the honorific, "you know that it's a fukutaichou's duty to follow the commands of their taichou. And furthermore—"

"That's where you're wrong, Aizen."

Her short speech caught him off guard. Hinamori had never been one to question his orders. It was always 'Aizen-taichou' this or 'Aizen-taichou' that. Sickening, really, but a perfect fit for his facade. He couldn't have asked for a better lieutenant. But only for show, of course. He'd only ever considered Gin and Tousen as his underlings, and even with them there had been no trust, for no one could ever truly depend on that unreadable fox-face or a blind man. The eyes are a window to the soul, as they say...

This girl was his last lifeline; if he blew it here, it was all over.

This was the most crucial scene in his entire life and he was trudging in with no script, no lines. For once, Aizen Sosuke was winging it. Thinking on his feet...

"You mean Aizen-_taichou_," he chided gently.

"The duty of a fukutaichou," Hinamori continued, not even acknowledging his interruption, "is not to his or her taichou, but rather to the squad. By becoming a taichou or fukutaichou of the Gotei 13, you swear an unbreakable oath to put your subordinates' welfare above all else. Even if it should mean sacrificing yourself for them." Those dead eyes shifted to meet his. "That's something you never did understand, Aizen."

"Hinamori, you of all people know how dearly I care for all my adjuvants," he pleaded. Aizen was losing his hold over her, and he didn't relish in it. The ties that once bound them together where now strangling him and extracting the breath from his very lungs. The strings had been cut, and soon the puppetmaster would be no more.

"And I'm sure a stab through the chest and being left to perish is merely a sign of affection," she countered, not missing a beat. Momo spoke with an eerie calm voice. And complete with that hollow stare... He'd be less perturbed if she'd brought a full-on army and spoke with a voice dripping with venom. That, at least, he could handle. But this... This was too much. Her unflusterable serenity was more than he could stand. It was, unquestionably, an ominous sign...

The former Squad Five Captain let out a light laugh, appearing unfazed. The slightest drop of anger boiled inside of Hinamori, though she was careful not to let it show — she couldn't afford to have him see any weakness. _What about her near-death could he possibly find amusing?_

"But you must be aware that it was, under no circumstance, of my own accord, Hinamori-chan." He flashed a smile that used to make her swell with pride. _Use to_, but no longer. "It was Gin who'd been in control all along. You were right, Hinamori-chan, but no one believed you. You stood up for me when all else turned their backs. You are indeed a wonderful fukutaichou.

"And I am truly grieved on Gin's mistreatment of you. Oh what you must have suffered through... Gin had a bone to pick with me alone, and I sincerely regret that you were pulled into this, too."

Like Tobiume, sweet Momo finally snapped. "Regret?" she flared. "_Show _me your regret! Regret for attempting to kill me, for betraying Soul Society, for starting a war and taking countless lives! But you can't, can you? ...Because you have none.

"I realize now that I was wrong before. I blamed Ichimaru based on my own distrust of him and the lies you fed me - no substantial evidence._I_ regret my false accusation. _I_ regret hurting Toushiro. _I_ regret being 'pulled into this,' as you so put it," she mocked. "But more than anything, _I_ regret having ever admired scum like you."

With one last look at the pitiful being her once glorious captain had been reduced to- no, had always _been_, behind that sham, Hinamori trekked out, poised, and with a semblance of fulfillment.

The door slid shut with hardly a sound as Aizen sat there, dumbstruck. He couldn't believe it. The pawn had turned against the player.

After a few moments, his stunned face shifted seamlessly into a wry smile. He chuckled. "I built her to not be able to live without me...but it appears that even the weakest of creatures can evolve." Aizen cackled with mirth, losing himself in his mad laughter that continued on through the night.

.

.

.

.

.

_owari_

* * *

**A/N**: Hmm, not really confident that I got Momo down. Or Aizen for that matter. Both are rather complicated characters, imo. Well, please R&R anyway! And, as you can see, I made Aizen a bit nuts at the end. (Not that he wasn't already...lol.) I couldn't think of a better way to finish it off, so deal with it. xD

Always,

Sora(:


End file.
